


Blackout

by NoirRock



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Gay, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirRock/pseuds/NoirRock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words spilled out of Mickey like beer from a busted tap.  “Ian fucking Gallagher.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

“Mickey, come on man, I’m locking up.” Kevin kept his eyes on Mickey, who had his elbows on the bar, head in his hands. Kev leaned forward, tapping Mickey’s arm. He had been making the same groaning noise over and over again for a good three minutes now. Of course the groaning noise was a huge fucking step up from some of the other shit Mickey had done that night. 

He’d ranted about how much he hated the military (“Protect and serve my ass!”), complained loudly about his pregnant wife (“Fuckin’ bitch never speaks English!”), threatened to kill several bar patrons in creative and slightly disturbing ways (“Say that again, Imma cut your throat open with a fuckin’ bottle opener and pour my drink down your fucking neck!”), thrown a shot glass onto the ground and successfully shattered it (“Oops.”), and eventually puked. The groaning was practically welcomed.

Kev tapped him again. “Come on, Mickey…” He sighed, rubbing his forehead and staring at the younger man. The Milkovich house was on his way back from work. Mickey was the only one left in the bar. With all the money he’d spent that night on booze, he doubted Mickey had anything left on him to pay for a cab. He really doubted Mickey had a credit card.

Sighing, Kevin nodded, having made his decision. “Yo, Mickey, you need a ride home?” he asked, putting his hand on Mickey’s arm. He shook him a little.

Mickey lifted his head from his hands sharply, waving Kevin away. “Fuck off!” he responded, words slurred. 

“Mickey, do you need a ride home?” Kevin asked again, getting impatient. Mickey tried to focus his eyes; the world was too blurry, spinning around him. He took another look around, eyes moving slowly so as not to tip the room over. He was in the bar. Kev was the one talking to him. Did he need a ride home? Fuck yeah he needed a ride home.

+++

It had been a struggle to get Mickey to the truck. The man had little to no ability to walk, let alone keep himself upright. Kev had to practically carry him down the block and haul his body into the passenger seat. Starting the car, he looked over at Mickey, slumped down in the seat, and he frowned. This wasn’t the first time that Mickey had shown up and gotten extremely wasted. Kev had had to call Mandy a couple of times to come get him. 

These frequent visits to the bar were new for Mickey. Being a bartender, Kevin knew how people worked. He also knew how people drank. And nobody drank like Mickey did without a reason. There was something bothering the kid. Kev was never going to ask about it, he wasn’t about to pry open someone’s life for his own benefit. 

“Y’all right Mick?” Kev asked, looking away from the road for a moment. “Lemme know if you’re gonna puke or something, okay?” Silence. Not even a grunt. Kev kept driving, letting any worried thoughts drift to the back of his head. 

“Gallagher.” That was the first thing out of Mickey’s mouth. Now Kevin was confused. “Huh?”

Words spilled out of Mickey like beer from a busted tap. 

“Ian fucking Gallagher.”

“What about hi--”

“Tried to hit me with a crowbar.”

“What? Ian?! When?”

“Never thought I’d fall in love with him. Little fucker. Little redheaded fuckin’ Gallagher fucker.” Mickey kicked the floor of the truck rather violently, and Kev couldn’t even get mad at him. He was too in shock at the blackout drunk confession he was witnessing.

“I love him, and I couldn’t even tell him that I love him… can’t even... and now he’s gone. He’s fucking gone. Because of me. I love him, I love him, and I never wanted to love him, but I fucking love him. And now I’m married to that fuckin’… my dad fucking caught us and made her… baby probly isn’t even mine… probly never coming back. Never gonna see him again. Never gonna kiss him again. Fucking Gallagher…”

Mickey stopped. Kev was pretty sure the silence was louder than Mickey’s confession, which just sat there, taking up every atom of oxygen in the truck. Maybe not. He’d already been parked out front of the Milkovich house and was just staring at the drunken mess before him. He looked up at the house, then back to Mickey. What he’d just heard could never leave that truck, never enter that house. Terry lived there, ruled the place. It would be impossible for the kid to ever let his feelings be known as long as he lived in that house. Kev frowned and ran a hand over his jaw, sighing. He got out of the truck, went around, and helped Mickey get out. 

Mandy’s giant boyfriend answered the door, probably awoken by Kev’s insistent knocks. Kev handed the drunken body over to the figure in the doorway. “Here, he’s uh… he’s gone. Trashed,” he mumbled, and then nodded politely and turned back towards the truck. 

+++

“I like fucking carrot tops!” Mickey blurted out, holding his sixth shot of the night in front of him. The statement came completely out of nowhere. Kevin was confused again, just for a moment, before he remembered the other night.

“Like, with the freckles, and the pale skin… fuckin’ alien lookin’…” Kev quickly made himself busy, pouring a drink. He eyed the woman sitting at a table behind Mickey, and decided to take this one all the way home. 

“Well you might be in luck,” he said, raising his eyebrows and nodding toward the redhead. Both Tommy and Mickey looked over their shoulders at her. She was staring at Mickey like a starved bloodhound would at a prime rib.

“Why don’t you buy her a beverage?” Kev suggested. Mickey looked back at the bartender. 

“Cause I don’t need to,” Mickey slurred cockily. He put his drink down, unfinished and made his way over to the woman. Kevin just kept his mouth shut as he watched the two disappear into the bathroom.


End file.
